The Captain and His Navigator
by Ultimania
Summary: A collection of Luffy X Nami one-shots. Some chapters may contain manga spoilers and mature content.
1. Treasure

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have been really wanting to write more One Piece fanfiction, and I came up with this. This is going to be a collection of Luffy X Nami one-shots, and this is the first one-shot. **

**First off, there ARE going to be MANGA SPOILERS in some of the chapters, so you have been warned. Luffy X Nami is one of my favorite couples in One Piece for too many reasons to list here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first one-shot! (Sweet, the website's errors are finally fixed, so now I can finally publish this!) ****Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, because the awesome Oda does.**

**The Captain and His Navigator**

**By Ultimania**

**Chapter 1: Treasure**

**Rating: M (For sexual content and language.)**

**Timeline: In between the Skypiea arc and the Davy Back Fight arc.**

Luffy's POV

Shishishi, playing ''tag'' with Usopp and Chopper is so much fun! Although, I don't understand why they are yelling at me.

''Oi, Luffy! I am going to kick your ass for stealing my plate of food during lunch!'' Usopp yelled.

''What Usopp said! You also stole my lunch, asshole!'' Chopper yelled.

Oh did I ate their lunch? Ah yes, I remember now.

''Sorry! But I was hungry!'' I replied with a grin while running away from them all over the Going Merry.

''We are both going to kick your ass!'' Usopp and Chopper yelled at me.

What was the big deal? I was just hungry, and the meat on Usopp's and Chopper's plates smelled so good!

As we both continued running, I decided that maybe I can hide in the women's room. The door to the women's room was open, and neither Nami nor Robin were in the women's room right now. Before Usopp and Chopper could catch me, I ran into the women's room and slammed the door shut. Breathing a sigh of relief, I thought I was safe. But then the door slammed open and there stood Usopp and Chopper with evil grins.

''You forgot to lock the door, Luffy,'' Usopp mocked me.

Oh shit.

Before I could run, Usopp and Chopper tackled me onto the floor, which caused the room to slightly shake. But then I heard the sound of something tipping over, which caught my attention. But before I could ask Usopp and Chopper to get off of me and not kick my ass, I heard an all too familiar voice.

''What the hell is going on here!''

Then I saw Nami standing in the doorway. She was wearing an orange shirt with short sleeves, and low cut blue jeans. I kept looking at her with strange thoughts in my head, she looks kind of nice...I punched my head to snap out of my thoughts. Why was I thinking weird thoughts about Nami?

Nami's POV

Those damn idiots...

I found Usopp and Chopper had tackled Luffy to the floor. I don't know what the hell they were doing, but why were they in mine and Robin's room? Usopp and Chopper suddenly got off of Luffy and stood up in fear, they better have a good explanation for all this idiocy.

Ussop began to stammer. ''U-Um, Nami, w-we can explain. Y-You see Luffy, stole our l-lunches, so...''

Then I saw something that made me gasp. On my mapping desk where I made my maps, my old map of Cocoyashi Village had ink covered all over it. I saw that a nearby ink bottle was tipped over. Those idiots...ruined my first map! How could they!

I glared at them in pure anger. I saw Luffy standing up and heard him asking, ''Nami, what's wrong?''

I questioned emotionlessly, ''Who was the first person who snuck into my room?''

Usopp and Chopper immediately pointed at Luffy. ''I see, the rest of you idiots...get out.''

Usopp and Chopper left my room while looking at me with perplexed and concerned looks on their faces, but I was too angry to care.

After they left and shut the door, I turned around and glared at Luffy.

Luffy's POV

Why was Nami angry? Sure we snuck into her room, but she seemed angrier than usual. After Usopp and Chopper left, she looked at me with pure anger in her eyes.

_''You...''_

Then she grabbed me and threw me down onto the floor.

_''...idiot!''_

''Nami, why are you so mad at me!''

''Look at my desk...'' she hissed.

I looked at her desk and saw that ink was all over one of her maps. I realized that it was my fault for ruining her map in the first place by running into her room.

''...If you had not come in here, neither would Usopp and Chopper. Then this accident would never have happened. But that is not why I am mad. Do you want to know why I am mad, Luffy?''

I nodded my head.

''Because this was my original map of my home, and you ruined it!'' she yelled with something in her eyes...was that tears?

''It was...a map of your home?''

Nami stopped being angry but was still crying. ''Yes...it was. It was the first map I ever drew when I was a kid. I never completed it though, so I occasionally tried to complete it. But...you ruined my treasure.''

I felt like someone sliced my heart open. ''That map...was your treasure?''

''Yes, it was. That map was a memento of my home, and you had to destroy it due to your idiocy. How are you going to repay me back, Luffy?''

The Nami fell down on her knees and began to sob harder. I can't believe it, I made _my _navigator Nami cry. This has never happened before, how could I be so careless as to let this happen? I never made Nami cry before, and I kicked anyone else's ass who made her cry in the past. What should I do? The pinwheel guy promised he would kill me if I took Nami's smile away, but that's not why I feel so bad when Nami cries. Whenever Nami cries, it's like some weird feeling deep within my heart aches, but I don't what kind of feeling it is.

Then an idea popped into my head. I didn't know it this would work, but it was worth a shot.

Nami's POV

I know Luffy didn't mean to destroy my treasure on purpose, but that map was very precious to me. I shouldn't be crying, but why does it hurt so much when Luffy destroyed my map?

Suddenly, I felt like someone put something on my head. Then I realized this was Luffy's straw hat, the one he always wore on top of his head. Luffy looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

''I'm sorry, Nami. I never meant to make you cry or hurt you. You can have one of my treasures, my straw hat for as long as you live.''

Luffy has given me his straw hat two times in the past, but it was only temporary before he took it back from me. So I was shocked to hear that Luffy was basicallly giving up one of his most precious treasures permanently...for me.

''But Luffy-''

''-No buts, Nami. That straw hat now belongs to you permanently, it's a captain's order.''

''But why, Luffy? You considered your straw hat your most precious possession.''

Then Luffy sadly smiled. ''Because I made you cry Nami, and that is something I can never forgive myself for. Besides, I have a more important treasure than my straw hat.''

Then Luffy walked out of my room and closed the door. My tears have dried up, and ironically I was smiling. How come that idiot could always make me smile? I guess that is why I fell in love with you in the first place, Luffy. I need to go talk to him.

Luffy's POV

I walked toward the men's room so I could be left alone, because I hated myself due to the fact I made Nami cry. I would like to comfort her a lot more than by just giving up my straw hat, but Nami probably hates me after what I have done.

Usopp and Chopper were immediately asking me what happened in the women's room. I lied and said everything was fine with a fake grin, because I couldn't bear to tell them I made Nami cry.

I told them I was just tired, which was also a lie. I hate lying to my nakama, but I just wanted to be alone right now. After I was finally left alone and was in the men's room, I laid down on my bed.

I have been asking myself this question for a long time, but why do I always feel so different around Nami compared to my other nakama? I can't explain it, but I have this warm feeling in my chest whenever I am around her.

Should I ask Nami what this feeling means? I know what my most important treasure is though. It is not my straw hat, nor it is even my nakama, it's Nami. Why do I feel that way though?

I heard the door opened and I saw _her_.

''Luffy? Can I talk to you?''

Nami's POV

I needed to talk to Luffy. I cannot hate him despite what he has done. It was just an accident, and I can always make another map. But I don't want Luffy to think that I hate him because I don't hate him. In fact, I actually love him.

I opened the door to the men's room and saw _him _lying down on his bed, was he that upset about earlier?

''Luffy? Can I talk to you?''

''Why do you want to talk to me? Don't you hate me?'' Luffy bitterly replied.

I shut the door to the men's room and walked to his bed and sat down beside my captain.

''Luffy, I don't hate you. After all you have done for me, I can never hate you over one stupid accident. I am sorry I got mad at you.''

Luffy looked shocked, and sat up. ''There is no need for you to apologize, Nami! I was in the wrong, because I made you cry!''

I smiled, Luffy could be so sweet sometimes. ''Well then Luffy, I forgive you for making me cry.''

''You...forgive me?'' Luffy asked with a shocked look on his face.

''Yes, I forgive you. You can even have your straw hat back.''

''No!'' Luffy protested. ''It's yours! Please keep it!''

''I am not going to keep it, Luffy.'' I put Luffy's straw hat back on his head. ''Because there is something I want far more than your straw hat.''

''What do you want, Nami? I'll give you whatever you want.''

I decided that I couldn't deny my feelings for Luffy any longer. I just hope that idiot can understand what I am about to tell him.

Then I crawled up to him until I was right beside him and I said, ''I want you, Luffy.''

Luffy's POV

I scratched my head in puzzlement, what does she mean by she wants me?

''Eh? You want me? But I am right here.''

Nami dryly chuckled. ''That why I love you so damn much, Luffy. Because I love your simple way of thinking.''

Before I could even ask her what she meant by ''loving me'', she deeply kissed me. I felt like my chest and lips was burning, but it was a good kind of burning. I returned the kiss, and Nami made a weird grunt. I don't know what this means, but kissing Nami gave me the greatest feeling ever in my life.

After the kiss ended, Nami finally said, ''Now do you understand what I meant, Luffy?''

I see, so this weird feeling in my chest...is that love?

Nami's POV

Kissing Luffy gave me the greatest feeling ever in my life, and I wanted to take it to the next level. But I wanted to make sure Luffy understood what love means.

Luffy looked at me with curious but serious eyes. ''So is that what this weird feeling in my chest is whenever I am around you, Nami? Is that weird feeling called love?''

I smiled, so Luffy does have feelings for me. It's just he doesn't understand what love means.

''Yes it does, Luffy. Do you know what you want to do with me due to your feelings?''

Then Luffy's face showed for the first time ever a lustful expression. ''Yes, I want to do this to you, Nami.''

Then Luffy kissed me and he wasn't holding back like last time, he was kissing me all over my mouth and neck like there was no tomorrow. How could Luffy be this so skilled in kissing? I bet not even Sanji-kun could melt me to jello like Luffy was doing to me.

Desire for Luffy completely enveloping me, I moaned and proceeded to take his straw hat and shirt off. Then Luffy quit kissing me, and I looked at his bare sexy chest.

''W-What's wrong, Luffy?''

''Nami, I am sorry. I didn't want to force you to do this, I should have asked you first-''

''-Don't apologize you idiot, because I want _you_. Whatever you desire to do to me, continue and don't stop until I tell you so.''

Luffy smiled and said, ''If that is want you want, because I also want you too. Do you want to know what my other treasure is besides my nakama and straw hat?''

I nodded my head.

Luffy pointed at me. ''You are my most important treasure, Nami...and I love you too.''

Once he said that, we completely gave in to our desires and made love to each other.

Luffy proceeded to take my orange shirt, jeans, and sandals off; leaving me with only my orange bra, pink panties, and white socks on. Luffy just stared at me with a look of awe on his face.

Luffy's POV

Nami looks so beautiful, that I don't even know how to describe how she looks. Her beautiful orange hair was what made Nami unique, and her breasts were just the right size for me. I don't know why I think of Nami this way, but I just couldn't hold back my feelings for her any longer.

I decided that I need to get rid of all our remaining clothes, and I did just that. I gently took off Nami's panties (which were strangely wet), her bra, and her socks. Nami ripped off all of my remaining clothes, and we both stared at each other's naked bodies.

What was about Nami that arouse me so much? It was not just her hair, her breasts, or her entire body. The main reason I was attracted to her besides her body was...

''...Your smell,'' I voiced my thoughts out loud.

''Eh?'' Nami asked me with a confused expression on her face.

''You smell like tangerines, which to me smells a lot better than meat,'' I answered with a grin.

Nami's face turned red, which caused me to worry.

''What's wrong, Nami? Are you running a fever?''

''No idiot, it is called a blush.''

''Ah I see, so that is what Shanks was talking about.''

Nami looked at me with curiosity. ''What are you talking about?''

''Well, you see...''

_Beginning of Flashback_

_11 Years Ago_

_Luffy's POV_

_''Oi, Shanks! Where are you!''_

_Where the hell is Shanks! I wanted to ask him again if I could join his crew, but he is nowhere to be found! As I kept looking around Foosha Village, I decided to check the last place I had not checked yet, Partys Bar. Maybe Makino knows where he is._

_I went into Partys Bar and saw that nobody was there. Now this was strange, because Makino was usually always here._

_I turned around to leave when I heard a voice said, ''Oh...Shanks, please don't stop.''_

_That was Makino's voice, and she mentioned Shanks! Her voice came from behind the counter, so both of them must be behind the counter!_

_Peeking my head over the counter, I saw Shanks lying on his belly on top of Makino. Both were naked and seemed to be doing something fun together while making weird grunts, although I had no clue what it was. Since both of them did not seem to noticed me, I decided to gain their attention by voicing my curiosity._

_''Oi, Shanks and Makino! What are you two doing? It looks like fun!'' I said while grinning._

_Both immediately noticed me, and had different reactions. Makino's face turned red as a tomato, and Shanks looked like he was pissed at me._

_''What the hell are you doing here, Luffy! Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!''_

_Yikes! Shanks was being scary, so I decided to get the hell out of the bar! _

_A few hours later, I was sitting on the village's dock while wondering what Shanks and Makino were doing earlier. Also, why was Shanks pissed at me? I was just curious about what they were doing earlier._

_Then I heard an all-too familiar voice. ''Are you all right, Luffy?''_

_I saw Shanks who was now fully clothed and he thankfully did not looked pissed. He sat down beside me on the dock and looked at me with concern._

_''Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand why you were so pissed at me earlier, Shanks.''_

_Shanks scratched his head sheepishly. ''Well you see Luffy, me and Makino were kind of having a private moment.''_

_I scratched my head in confusion. ''What do you mean 'a private moment'? It looked fun, I wanted to join in too!''_

_Shanks immediately smacked my head. ''Don't say stupid things like that, dumbass!''_

_I rubbed my head in pain. ''Ow, that hurt, Shanks! Why are you so uptight about what you and Makino have done!''_

_Shanks took a deep breath and looked at me seriously. ''Look Luffy, what me and Makino did is something only adults should do. You are only six years old, so you are too young to know about what me and Makino have done. So just drop it, all right?''_

_Shanks finally pissed me off. ''I am not dropping it, Shanks! I am a man, not a kid!''_

_Shanks laughed. ''Luffy, you _**_are _**_a kid.''_

_I stuck my tounge out. ''Oh yeah? Then prove it.''_

_''Calm down, Luffy. I do not want to fight with you. Here is a glass of lemonade I took from the bar.''_

_He handed me a glass of lemonade he had held in his hand. I took it from him with gratitude. ''I was pretty thirsty. Thanks, Shanks!'' I said with a grin._

_As I started drinking, Shanks started laughing. ''See Luffy? You really are still just a kid!''_

_''Damn you, Shanks!'' I yelled. ''You tricked me!''_

_After Shanks stopped laughing, I finally said, ''Tell me what you and Makino were doing.''_

_''No, Luffy.''_

_''If you don't tell me, I'll tell your entire crew about that you and Makino were doing something fun,'' I threatened while sticking my tounge out at him._

_''Shit Luffy, you really wouldn't-''_

_''-I would do it,'' I seriously retorted._

_''Damn it. For the first time in my life, a kid has gotten the upper hand on me.'' Shanks bitterly sighed. ''What do you want to know, Luffy?''_

_''Everything.''_

_''Fine Luffy, I hope I don't regret this.''_

_Then Shanks proceeded to tell me about what he called ''the birds and the bees''. He told me what a blush meant and what Shanks and Makino were doing._

_When he finished telling me all this, I finally said, ''So is that what 'sex' is? It sounds gross to me.''_

_''Then why did you asked me to tell you in the first place!'' Shanks yelled._

_''Shishishi, I was just curious,'' I answered with a grin._

_Shanks face-faulted and groaned. ''Whatever, just know that you will understand what is so special about sex when you are older. Just make sure to do it with someone you truly care about, and know that she is your treasure.''_

_''Treasure? She? What exactly do you mean?''_

_''Like I said, you will understand when you are older. Now, I think it's time I go back to the bar to get drunk.''_

_I pointed at Shanks. ''You mean you want to have sex with Makino again.''_

_''Watch your damn mouth, Luffy!'' Shanks yelled._

_Then he walked off while muttering something about he couldn't believe a six year old kid forced him to talk about sex._

_I shrugged my shoulders. Sometimes Shanks can be so weird._

_End of Flashback_

Nami's POV

I couldn't help myself laughing. ''You mean you actually did that to Shanks? You are something else, Luffy.''

''Shishishi, well I understand what Shanks meant now.''

Then Luffy wrapped my naked body into his arms. ''So I am going to show you how precious a treasure you are to me, Nami.''

Luffy's POV

I slowly and gently proceeded kissing Nami's neck and breasts, causing her to make a weird grunt, which I finally realize was a moan.

''L-Luffy.''

I continued what I was doing to her. I wanted my navigator to be happy, and this seems to be doing the trick.

Nami began moaning even louder. ''P-Please, L-Luffy, don't make me wait any longer! Make love to mean now!''

I listened to her demands and proceeded to lay on top of her on my bed in a position that was very similar to Shanks's position on top of Makino eleven years ago.

I began pounding my pole into her womanhood, causing her to scream in pure pleasure. At first I began pounding her womanhood very gently because I assumed she was a virgin like I was. But then, I started increasing my thrusts more and more until she was screaming my name at the top of her lungs. I wondered if she was enjoying this more than I thought she would because my pole can stretch just like every other part of my body.

After we both had reach our climaxes and had our orgasms, Nami flipped me over to where she was sitting on top of me. Then she said in a lustful tone, ''Now it's my turn, Luffy.''

Nami's POV

Luffy just took away my virginity in the most breathtaking way possible, and he just thinks that he does not deserve a reward in return? Well, he is going to get the best damn reward possible.

I sat on top of him and positioned myself to where my womanhood was on top of his wonderful pole, and then I proceeded to ride him like there was no tomorrow.

Luffy had a face of pure bliss, and he was moaning every second.

''N-Nami...''

I then proceeded to pull my face down to his lips and kissed him deeply while still riding him.

''L-Luffy...y-you should k-know that...as a former thief...whatever I want...I steal. So I decided...mmm...to steal...you...so you can be m-mine...forever...mmm...Luffy.''

Luffy responded by moaning. After the kiss ended, I continued riding him harder.

''N-Nami, I-I am going to cum...''

I nodded to silently let him know I was ready to also cum. We both reached our climaxes, and had our final orgasms. I fell down on top of Luffy and decided to just lay there on top of him. He pulled a blanket over both of us and he gently rustled my hair.

Luffy's POV

Nami was amazing, the feeling she gave me when she rode me was indescribable. Both of us were covered in sweat after our amazing love making session.

I gently rustled her hair and finally asked her, ''Are you all right...Nami?''

Nami nodded her head with a tired smile on her face, ''I am doing wonderful thanks to you, Luffy. But I am pretty damn tired after that wonderful experience. I don't think I am able to move for a couple of hours.''

I gently smiled. ''Whoever said you have to move, Nami?'' Then I proceeded to gently kiss her. ''I don't care if you stay on top of me forever.''

''So am I more important to you than meat, Luffy?'' Nami mockingly asked me with a smile on her face.

''Eh? Nami, you should know better than that! Of course you are more important to me than meat will ever be! After all, you are my _personal _meat.''

Nami heavily blushed. ''Oh, Luffy..''

''Hey I know, I can help you redraw that map of your home! It's the least I can do after what I done earlier.''

Nami sweatdropped. ''I don't know if that's such a good idea, Luffy.''

''Eh? Why not!''

''Well, it's that you are probably not a good drawer Luffy, no offense.''

I grumbled to myself in defeat. ''Well could I at least be with you while you draw it?''

Nami smiled. ''Sure you can, how sweet of you Luffy. You actually have a sweet side occasionally when compared to 60 percent of the time you are usually an idiot.''

I sweatdropped. ''Was that a compliment or an insult, Nami?''

Before Nami could respond, I heard a familiar voice yelled, ''Nami-swan! Did that shitty rubber bastard hurt you!''

Before either of us could answer, the door to the men's room opened to reveal a very pissed-off Sanji.

''Nami-swan, your knight in shining armor has come to your aid after hearing your screams...''

Sanji then looked at us and realized what happened. Then he went outside and it sounded like he was sobbing.

''Why is that shitty rubber bastard so damn lucky! He has Nami-swan and now I only have Robin-chwan-''

''-Maybe you are just not a ladies' man, ero-cook,'' Zoro's voice mocked him.

''Shut up, marimo!''

Then I heard the sounds of swords and feet clashing, and I laughed. Zoro and Sanji can sometimes be so funny.

''That was funny, wasn't it, Nami?''

Nami giggled. ''Yes it was, Luffy.''

Then I kissed her on the lips and said, ''Nami, I love you.''

Nami smiled. ''I...love you too, Luffy.''

As we both drifted off to sleep, I muttered one last thing to Nami.

''Nami...you will always be my treasure.''

Then I heard Nami's voice whisper, ''And you will always be my treasure...Luffy.''

As we both held each other, we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note: Well did you guys enjoy my first Luffy X Nami one-shot? Review and let me know if I made any errors.**


	2. Oblivion

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I want to apologize for the massive delay on updating. Thank you so much for the constructive reviews on the last chapter! **

**Anyway to begin, I want to tell you guys a few things. First of all, none of the one-shots are connected to each other unless I state otherwise. Second, I do apologize for the weak lemon in the last chapter. I hardly have any experience when it comes to writing lemons. I am writing these one-shots for practice. Thirdly, I am seriously considering looking into this Beta Reader service. I do not know how you would submit your new story or chapter as a ''beta''. But if you are interested in beta reading any of my future stories or chapters, send me a PM or email. **

**All right, now onto the chapter itself. You could probably already guess this chapter has tons of angst in it just by viewing the chapter's title. I want to try something different with each one-shot and this came to mind as a result. This one-shot is a hell of a lot different compared to the previous one. **

**Fun fact about me, I actually used to not be a Luffy X Nami fan until about four to five months ago. I ironically used to be a hardcore Luffy X Robin fan. Even though I am still a fan of that pairing, I have become such a huge fan of Luffy X Nami that I am surprised at myself on how much I love this pairing. Anyway, time to answer everyone's reviews!**

**Animagirl100, Sorry .No-Names, and Luddy D. Saru: Glad to hear you enjoy the first one-shot. I do apologize for the ridiculously slow update though.**

**Beast Man1500: I reread the chapter and I have already written that Luffy and Nami took off all their clothes. But I do realize I should have extended the foreplay. As I stated before, I have hardly any experience writing lemons and therefore I could possibly suck writing my first lemons. I am trying to improve though as I continue to write.**

**Rizzz: You are the first person who reviewed my fanfiction to state that you dislike the first person's point of view. I am curious to why you dislike that writing style because I might change over to writing some third person's point of view stories and chapters if you give me a reason to why you dislike it. The main reason why I write first person's point of view is because I like to show a better perspective of what the characters are thinking and feeling. Either way, I am glad you still liked my first Luffy X Nami one-shot!**

**With that all said, time for the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own the OC that appears in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Oblivion**

**Rating: T or M (For blood, language, and angst.)**

**Timeline: Sometime after Luffy becomes the Pirate King.**

**WARNING: There are brief manga spoilers in this chapter.**

Nami's POV

Death can possibly be the most dangerous enemy within the Grand Line. After all, death took away Bellemere and someone else precious to me. You know, it is ironic that sometimes you never truly realize how important someone is to you until they are taken away from you. You can be unconsciously ungrateful for the most precious loved ones in your life until that same loved one is gone.

It has been seventy years since Luffy has become the Pirate King and we have sailed across the Grand Line once again just for the sake of more adventures. But my joy was shattered a year after Luffy became the Pirate King because the unthinkable happened. About sixty-nine years ago, Luffy passed away.

It was so sudden that for a moment I thought it was just a nightmare. But after slapping my face and pinching myself in order to wake up from this ''nightmare'', I realized that this was no nightmare. It happened in a matter of minutes, but it felt like time stood still during this disaster.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_69 Years Ago_

_Nami's POV_

_Wow, today was a beautiful day! The sun was shining, the waves were gentle, and none of my nakama were causing trouble-._

_''Oi Luffy, you bastard! What the hell happened to all the food in the fridge, huh!''_

_Looks like I was wrong about that. I giggled to myself on how Luffy always has a bottomless stomach, much to Sanji-kun's dismay._

_I saw my captain running out of the kitchen while yelling, ''Sorry, Sanji! I have no clue what you are talking about!''_

_''Quit lying, you damn bastard!'' I heard Sanji yelling at the top of his lungs._

_Luffy was running so fast that I did not notice that he was heading toward me until he collided into me _hard_. He fell down and landed on the deck while I fell on top of him._

_Luffy looked up at me and said while slightly sweating (at the time I thought he was sweating because he was nervous), ''Shishishi, sorry about that. I did not see you there when I ran into you, Nami.''_

_I usually pounded Luffy into oblivion whenever he does something idiotic like this. But during these last few weeks, I felt different around my captain. I felt like butterflies built up in my stomach whenever he made physical contact with me. At the time, I denied that I was falling in love with Luffy. My captain was too much of an idiot in order for me to even think about falling in love with him in the first place. But somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a part of me that wanted to quit denying my feelings and just admit my love to Luffy._

_I finally replied, ''I forgive you, but it is going to cost you 450,000 beli.''_

_''But I do not have that much!'' Luffy whined. _

_''Of course you do not have that much. After all, you did lose your beli to me last week while we were gambling,'' I teased my captain._

_''You cheated! There is still no way that you can be that good at gambling!'' he yelled while sweating even more._

_''Pffft, as if you are any good at gambling,'' I playfully mocked him._

_Then I noticed that Luffy was abnormally sweating and I knew that he should not be sweating that much despite the warm weather today._

_''Luffy, are you okay?'' I asked while laying on top of my captain._

_He stared at me with confusion in his eyes. ''I guess so, but I feel kind of odd.''_

_''What do you mean?'' I asked with curiosity and concern for my captain._

_''I do not know how to explain this, but today I feel so cold. It is almost like I feel completely lifeless...__ugh__!''_

_Then Luffy winched in pain and began to cough up an abnormal amount of blood. Some of it landed on my face, but I was too concerned about him to even notice._

_''Luffy, what is happening to you! I will find Chopper right away!''_

_But I did not even have to call for the little reindeer, because I could hear his voice from behind us, ''I am right here, Nami. What is going on? Oh Kami, it can't be...''_

_I looked behind me to see Chopper staring at Luffy who was continuously hacking up blood._

_''Shit, let me take Luffy to the sick bay!'' Chopper yelled in panic. I immediately got off of Luffy who seem to be getting worse by the minute. Then Chopper immediately transformed from his Brain Point form into his Heavy Point form while carrying Luffy to the sick bay._

_Everyone else began to notice that something was wrong with Luffy and gathered around the entrance to the sick bay._

_All of us began to wonder what happened to Luffy._

_''What the hell is going on with Luffy? It is not like him to become so weak that quickly,'' Zoro mumbled to himself._

_''I swear I did not give Luffy any food that was spoiled. Of course he could have eaten something within the fridge that was spoiled,'' Sanji said in confusion._

_''Perhaps he is just playing sick so that Sanji does not kick his ass,'' Usopp stated while trying to lighten everyone's spirits._

_''I do not think that is the case here, Usopp,'' Robin replied with a sad smile on her face._

_''Well whatever it is, our captain will recover. He has been in much worse situations compared to this,'' Franky attempted to reassure everyone with a nervous grin._

_''I will play any piece of music he desires once he recovers, yohohoho!'' Brook said._

_We all waited at the sick bay's entrance for what felt like hours before we saw Chopper exiting the sick bay._

_He looked so emotionless which was so unlike him._

_''How...is Luffy?'' I finally asked._

_Chopper looked at all seven of us and said, ''As you already might know, Luffy has pushed his body to it's limit during his time as a pirate. He has harmed himself physically over and over so many damn times that it is not even funny. First it was Enies Lobby, then the Whitebeard War, then that incident on Fishman Island, then his battle with Blackbeard, and last but not least his battle with Akainu. Luffy has gone beyond the limits of any human being, but it came with a price...''_

_Tears began to slowly trickle out of Chopper's eyes._

_''...That idiot has pushed his body to it's limit so many times that now his body is destroying itself. His body can no longer hold itself together and it is rapidly collapsing. Luffy...Luffy...will be dead in a few hours...and there is nothing I can do about it!''_

_Chopper began bawling at the top of his lungs while endless tears began pouring out of his eyes._

_My eyes widened in shock and I collapsed after hearing that my beloved captain was going to die today._

_I heard everyone shouting my name, but I could care less about my own condition. Luffy, who was the very reason that I decided to continue on living, was leaving my life forever._

_After what felt like hours later, I could hear Chopper's voice calling my name._

_My eyes fluttered open to see his concerned face. ''Nami, you passed out after...hearing the news. You are okay, right?''_

_I bitterly said, ''I am okay as I will ever be,Chopper. Where is Luffy?''_

_Then I heard a weak, raspy, and familiar voice said, ''I...*cough*...am here...Nami.''_

_My eyes widened in realization and I noticed that I was sitting up against the wall of the sick bay. Then I looked to my right to see my captain._

_It was frightening to see his current condition. Luffy was as pale as the moon, and he was thin as a pole. His eyes looked almost completely lifeless and dull, but his eyes also showed that he had a little fire left in them. But as the old saying goes, a candle burns it's brightest before it is snuffed out. I could tell that Luffy was fighting a battle that he could not win. _

_There was a huge gray bucket next to his bed that was filled with dark red blood. His mouth was covered with the blood that had continuously came out of his throat._

_I stood up and just stared at his face which showed sadness but determination._

_''Luffy?''_

_''Please Nami *cough*, come closer.''_

_I walked toward Luffy until I was right next to my beloved captain. _

_He stared at me with sadness and whispered, ''I knew...this day would come. I knew that one day my body would give out on me. But I did not expect it to happen this soon.''_

_I looked at him with shock and fear. ''No Luffy, you cannot be dying.''_

_''Nami, you know as much as I do that-''_

_''-No...this is not supposed to happen! You are too young to die. We were just beginning to have a life of happiness. This has to be a bad joke!'' I yelled at him with tears trickling out of my eyes._

_"Nami, listen...''_

_''I was a fool! If I knew you were going to be at death's door this soon, then I would have told you my true feelings about you!''_

_''Nami, what are you talking about?'' Luffy whispered in confusion._

_''Don't you understand, idiot! When I was forced to serve Arlong after he killed Bellemere, I thought that there was no reason to live other than to save my village. I threw my own joy, dreams, and life away just for that purpose. But when you came into my life and saved me from Arlong, something develop inside of me. At first I thought it was was just my appreciation toward you for what you have done for my sake and the love a person has toward their nakama. But after four years of adventures, I realize now that feeling was love. By Kami, I love you Luffy. I just wished I had told you sooner.''_

_''Nami...'' Luffy whispered while having a shocked look on his face._

_I sat in a nearby chair and laid my head down on his chest. Tears began to pour down my cheeks and I said, ''Why? Why did you had to push yourself so damn much? You knew the toll that it took on your body whenever you pull off any of those ridiculously powerful attacks! But you did not listen to any of us! Why did you not listen to me, Chopper, or anyone else!''_

_Then Luffy contemplated what I said for a moment and finally said with a serious look on his face, ''I had to do what I had to do in order to fulfill my dream, and I could not allow any of those bastards to hurt you or my other nakama.''_

_''That is bullshit!'' I yelled at him while sobbing._

_''Nami...'' Chopper said._

_''Thank you for what you told me, Nami. I always felt that way about you, but I just did not realize what that feeling was until now.''_

_''What?'' I asked him in shock._

_''When I first met you Nami, I thought that my feelings toward you were what one feels toward their nakama. But over time, I began to realize that my feelings toward you run deeper than that. I...guess this is what love feels like...right, Nami?'' he finished with his goofy grin._

_''Why the hell are you smiling, Luffy! When you die, I will never see you again!''_

_''Shishishi, you will see me again, Nami. When you also cross over to the other side, I will see you there. It is has been fun being with you and everyone else...''_

_''No...'' I whispered in denial._

_''I have already said goodbye to everyone else, so now it is time to say goodbye to you.''_

_''Stop...''_

_''You always smell like tangerines, even now.''_

_''Enough...''_

_''I wish I could be in this world for a little longer.''_

_''Shut up...''_

_''Please do not cry for my sake, because we will see each other again.''_

_''I know, but...''_

_''Tell your sister and that pinwheel head guy that I had a wonderful time with you...''_

_''No, you idiot. Don't you understand? I do not even have a reason to live without you!''_

_Luffy looked at me in shock for a moment. But that shock was quickly replaced with his goofy grin and he whispered, ''You are a bad liar, because you have many reasons to live.''_

_''But...''_

_Luffy began coughing blood out of his throat again and he finally whispered after he ceased coughing again, ''I will see you again...someday.''_

_Tears began falling out of my eyes again. ''No, don't leave me...''_

_He whispered his last words as his eyes began to close, ''Goodbye...Nami.''_

_His eyes closed, his breath completely stopped, and I finally knew the horrible truth. Luffy, the Pirate King whom I fell in love with, was dead._

_I also noticed one other odd thing about him. For some reason, he was smiling even when he was dead._

_Sorrow began to overtake both me and Chopper. After an entire minute of silence, we both broke down in tears._

_''No!''_

_End of Flashback_

Nami's POV

I never realized how much I love Luffy until he was taken away from my grasp. I almost committed suicide on that very same day Luffy died, but Robin managed to talk some sense into me. Even today, I still remember what she said.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_69 Years Ago_

_Nami's POV_

_Immediately after Luffy's death, I fled out of the room in tears and disembark off of the Thousand Sunny. At the time, we were docked near the shores of an uninhabited island, so I decided to run as fast as I could and hide within the island's shadows._

_Of course I could hear my nakama screaming for my name, but I did not care to hear their voices. Because they were looking for a dead nakama. I died in every way possible except physically when Luffy passed away._

_He was so damn wrong, because I cannot live without him. I regret ever calling him an idiot, hitting him on the head, and yelling at him. If only I could take everything back. But alas, I cannot do that._

_I was sitting on a section of the unnamed island's shore that was far away from the Thousand Sunny. Despite the fact that this island was uninhabited, it was still huge._

_I felt lifeless, and not even the waves brushing against my feet affected me in any way._

_I held in my right hand something I was surprised to find while I was running through this island's jungle today, a green rectangular-shape Devil Fruit._

_I have read a book on Devil Fruits about two years ago to know what one looks like because every Devil Fruit had a swirl pattern on it._

_I was considering eating it, but not for the purpose of gaining power. If I eat this, I will be unable to swim. So if I consume this Devil Fruit and jump into the ocean, I could be reunited with Luffy again._

_I contemplated this option, and I decided that I was going to go through with this. I would miss my other nakama, Nojiko, and Genzo. But I could not just allow Luffy to go to the other side by himself._

_I died along with Luffy anyway, it is just this body that is keeping me from being with him. Is what I am about to do possibly crazy? Perhaps so, but love can do that to you. I never would have thought I would be doing this just to see Luffy again. I have fulfilled my dream by making a map of nearly the entire world, so what was the point of me staying in this world any longer? Besides, the only person I romantically love was Luffy, and it will always remain that way._

_Before I could change my mind, I took a bite out of the Devil Fruit and began to chew on it as fast as I could like there was a time limit to accomplish this deed. It tasted crappy, but I could give a shit on how it tasted like. I began to feel different a couple of minutes after I completely consumed the fruit. I knew the fruit has taken effect on my body, and that was all I needed to know._

_As I was about to jump into the ocean and welcome sweet oblivion, I heard a very familiar voice._

_''Stop this right now, Nami!''_

_I turned around and saw a very upset Robin, which was rare to see._

_''Do not even think of trying to stop me, Robin. You should know why I am doing this'', I replied to her emotionlessly._

_''Nami, do not even dare. We are still alive and can talk this out.''_

_''I died along with Luffy almost completely. I am just finishing the last step of death.''_

_''You are lying to yourself, Nami. Do not dare do this...''_

_When Robin said that, anger began to build up inside of me. I turned around and gave her the most hateful glare I could possible mustered._

_''I am lying to myself! You call emotionally dying lying to yourself! You do not know a damn thing about how I feel!''_

_''Yes I do, Nami...'' Robin said sorrowfully. ''I know how it feels to lose someone special to you. This was not the first time I lost someone precious to me, and the same goes for you too, Nami.''_

_Tears began to trickle out of my eyes. ''You do not understand, Robin. I loved him in a different way.''_

_''I already told you that I know _exactly _how you feel, Nami.''_

_My tearful eyes widened in shock. ''You don't mean-''_

_''-Yes, you are not the only one who developed romantic feelings for Luffy. But I gave up on those feelings a long time ago because I knew he had set his sights only on you,'' she replied with a sad smile on her face._

_''What do you...mean?'' I asked her in confusion._

_''Luffy looked at you in a different way compared to how he looked at the rest of us. I do not even know if he was consciously aware of what he was doing, but he has been looking at you _that _way for years.''_

_''You mean-?'' I began to ask her with my eyes widened in shock._

_''-I think Luffy has been in love with you for quite awhile, Nami. But he did not know what that feeling was until today. I have found someone else when Franky admitted his feelings toward me, but I still have buried romantic feelings for Luffy. I now realize that I love Franky a lot more compared to Luffy. But I still know how you feel. But killing yourself will not bring him back.''_

_''But I will be with him again,'' I retorted while I began to sob._

_''But do you think Luffy will be happy to see his navigator committing suicide because of him? Do you realize that will hurt Luffy more than you can imagine? Also, think about the nakama you have left.''_

_Tears began to pour out of my eyes._

_''I know it...just hurts so damn much, Robin!''_

_Then I leaned on Robin and began to wail while we both mourned over my captain's death._

_I thought I saw a tear slide down Robin's cheek. ''I know Nami...I know.''_

_End of Flashback_

Nami's POV

It is strange how much things have changed. After Robin finally convinced me that suicide would not solve my problems, all of us remaining Straw Hats buried Luffy on that very same island. He was buried on a small grassy hill that lied within the middle of the island. Despite the fact we have been here before years ago on our first journey, I have never given this island a name. In the end, we all agreed to name it ''Luffy Island''. We left Luffy's straw hat at his grave site since Shanks was dead due to a fatal wound in a war against the World Government one year ago.

All eight of us remaining members of the Straw Hat crew mourned over our beloved captain's death. We cried until they were no more tears to shed.

After the funeral was over, we all went our separate ways. Robin and Franky married each other and sailed back to Water 7 in the Thousand Sunny. Zoro and Brook decided to travel around the world for the sake of more adventures. Even I do not know where those two are today. Sanji-kun went back to the Baratie and replaced the now deceased Zeff as the new head chef. Usopp went back to Syrup Village and married Kaya. Chopper went back to Drum Island and continued studying medicine.

As for me, I went back to Cocoyasi Village, my home. It was great seeing Nojiko and Genzo again. I lived there for the rest of my life and never married anyone, because there was only one person to whom my heart belongs to. But I eventually adopted a baby girl as my daughter, just like Bellemere did for me and Nojiko many years ago. I named her Kibo* and our bond was as strong as a blood relationship could ever be.

I told her stories about Luffy and our adventures together. As a result, she began to call him ''Daddy'' even though he was dead and was never really her true father.

Ironically, the Devil Fruit I ate turned out to help me during the remaining years of my life. I ate the Ki Ki No Mi* fruit, which allowed me to summon trees out of the ground for attacks or defense. Whenever hostile pirates or remnants of the Marines attacked Cocoyasi Village, I used my Devil Fruit powers to crush them with ease.

I am now ninety-two years old. It is time for me to depart from this world and be reunited with my beloved captain. I inwardly smiled to myself as I sat in a rocking chair within my house on Cocoyashi Village. I saw Kibo (who was now forty-five years old) shedding tears while staring at me.

''Why are you sad, Kibo? Everyone has to depart from this world eventually. After all, all of my nakama are already on the other side,'' I whispered.

''I know...it's just that I will miss you...'' my daughter replied while holding back sobs.

''But we will see each other again.''

My eyes began to close, and the darkness was gathering around me. But the darkness was not cold, instead it was warm and welcoming.

''I will make sure...''

''No...''

''...To tell your father...''

''Stop...''

Yes, it is time to welcome sweet oblivion for real this time.

''...How wonderful a daughter you were to me and how much you admired him...''

''Please stop...''

''Take care of your family and never forget me or your father...''

Kibo's tears began to shed. ''How can I ever forget you or Dad?''

''Goodbye...my daughter.''

It is time.

''No!''

My eyes closed for the final time and I drifted into the darkness. I continuously kept falling deeper into the darkness until I landed on what felt like sand. I opened my eyes to the light and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. I was on a beach and I noticed that all my wrinkles and gray hair was gone. I was now twenty-four years old again. I looked ahead of me and I saw that my fellow crew members, Vivi, Nojiko, Genzo, Bellemere, Ace, and a mysterious boy wearing blue clothes and a back hat have all gathered together and were seated at a picnic table. They all yelled together, ''Welcome home, Nami!''

As joy began to build up inside me, one question echoed throughout my mind.

''Where is Luffy?''

Then I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. ''Shishishi, I am right here.''

I turned around to see the boy...no, I mean the man I love standing right there with his usual goofy grin. He has not changed at all from his twenty three year old self.

Tears began to trickle down my cheek. ''Luffy...is that really you?''

''Shishishi, who else would it be?'' he questioned me with a grin.

I embraced him while sobbing. ''Luffy...I missed you so damn much. I have so many things to tell you...I...''

Then I felt him wiping away the tears pouring down on my cheeks.

''Why are you crying?'' he asked me with a frown on his face. ''Do not worry about the past. Instead, let us think about the future.''

''I know, but-''

''-But nothing. There is no reason to cry anymore.''

He began to lean down to my lips in order to kiss me for the very first time. But before he did, he said these words.

''Because I can promise you this, nothing will be able to separate us from each other ever again.''

And you know what? He was right.

**Author's Note: So how was it? If it sucked, I do apologize in advance. I have been so busy that I was unable to write fanfiction for nearly two months, and I hope my writing skills have not become rusty as a result. **

**If anyone reading this is also waiting on the second chapter of my crossover, The Half Saiyan and the Bee, then I want to tell you that I am working on it. I just began writing it so it might take me a little time to finish it, so please be patient for a little longer. Also, I am considering closing down the poll on my profile. So if you have not voted yet, you might want to do so very soon. Anyway, please review and let me know if I made any mistakes.**

**Until next time,**

**Ultimania**

***Kibo is Japanese for hope.**

***Ki Ki No Mi is Japanese for Tree Tree Fruit.**


End file.
